


Her racer

by Banjo05



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: F/M, Indycar, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjo05/pseuds/Banjo05
Summary: Emma’s brother Marco is a driver in Indycar. That’s where she met her boyfriend, Carlos. Carlos was a driver until he was suspended for his temper and careless actions. Marco doesn’t want Emma to be around Carlos so he makes her agree to stop seeing him. But he soon finds out that she sees him in secret.





	Her racer

"Marco! Are you almost done?" I called to him. We're getting ready for qualifying and I need to use the bathroom to do my makeup but Marco is taking forever doing his hair. "I need to get ready!" I called again when he didn't answer. "I need two minutes!" I groaned. "We only have like two minutes!" I called back. "Geez, I'm done." He said and finally came out of the bathroom. "Finally!" I walked in and put on a layer of foundation, concealer and I applied some mascara. Not too extravagant. I came back out a few minutes later and grabbed my phone, following Marco out the door.

"Are you excited for qualifications Emma?" I nodded. "I know you like this track." He smiled. "Yeah, Toronto is a good track for me." We walked down to where Marco needs to meet with his team. I bid him goodbye and went to stand somewhere else to watch. After an 11th place qualification, I walked back towards the motorhomes to meet Marco. On the way, I saw his friends Ryan and Alexander, who I waved to. I also saw Carlos Munoz. He stopped me and we started talking.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Emma, how are you?" I smiled. "I'm doing good, what about you?" He nodded, "pretty good. I earned 19th in qualifications, so not that great." I laughed, rubbing my arm awkwardly. Carlos and I have never really talked that much but I've always had a teeny crush on him. I never thought he felt the same way though, so it shocked me when he asked me out. "I know it's kinda out of nowhere, but would you wanna go to the movies with me or something? I wanted to ask you a while ago but I've been too scared." I blushed, nodding. "I think that'd be fun. Text me."

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He wouldn't stop grinning as he texted himself from my phone. "Here ya go." He smiled and handed me back my phone. "I should go, but I'll text you!" He said before walking away. "I'll be waiting!" I called after him. He looked over his shoulder, giving me a wink.

I walked the rest of the way to our motorhome by myself. When I walked in Marco still wasn't there. he must still be with his team, like usual. I put some pizza in the microwave and laid down on the couch, turning on the tv. The microwave beeped so I went in and got my pizza. As I sat back down on the couch, waiting for my pizza to cool down, my phone beeped. I smiled, seeing that it was a text from Carlos.

Carlos: hey! whats up

Emma: nothing much, just eating pizza

Carlos: sounds yummy

Emma: oh trust me, it is

Carlos: save me some!!!

Emma: sorry, no can do

Carlos: meany

Emma: deal with it, you little baby

Carlos: STOP

Emma: geez fine

Carlos: sorry..

Emma: it's fine I gotta go anyways, Marco is here

Carlos: have fun

"Who're you texting lil sis?" Marco asked after he put some pizza in the microwave. "Carlos." "Carlos Munoz?" He asked skeptically. "Yeah, why." He gave me a questioning look, raising his eyebrow but he eventually let it go. "I'm gonna go take a shower," I said, getting up. He nodded, his eyes focused on the television. I rolled my eyes as I got up and got everything ready for my shower.

As I relaxed under the flowing water I thought about Carlos. Why was Marco giving me that weird look? I know he has some anger issues but it's really no big deal. Everyone gets angry in this sport. Besides, who knows how far it'll go anyways. He might not even be that into me. But it didn't seem like it based on how nervous he was when he asked me out. All those thoughts continued to spiral around in my mind as I dried off and brushed my teeth. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind when I put on relaxing ocean music, causing me to fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
